Kisses in the Night
by asmallwren
Summary: A pretty little story about the two lovers, I love Jem and Tessa together and I really hope everything works out between them in Cloakwork Princess.


**Just a little idea that wouldn't go away, so I thought I'd type it up and share it :) Set a few months after Clockwork Prince.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot; none of the characters, settings and such are mine.**

Tessa woke up, a scream caught in her throat and sweat rolling down her face, mingling with the tears that now escaped from her eyes. She fumbled about with the covers for a few seconds, trying to bat away imaginary attackers, before she recognised that she was just sat up in bed. Tessa closed her eyes, relief spreading through every muscle in her system as she realised that she was safe in the Institute.

_Its fine . . . nothing can touch you here. Jem is just across the hallway, he won't let anything happen to you._

Though the thought of her fiancé calmed her, it also brought guilt welling up inside her. Tessa knew she loved Jem, and was falling deeper for him every day, but she also understood that she still had feelings- however small- for Will. But a smile crept across her face as she thought of the two together.

Though she still avoided seeing Will as much as possible, her feelings for him were fading slowly. Every day she felt herself caring less and less about him and her thoughts drifting more and more to her beloved Jem. This revelation made her so unspeakably happy, because she was finally able to relax. No longer did she have to worry about keeping both men happy, about keeping secrets from one or both, now she only had to worry about Jem.

Tessa knew that she would always care for Will, but it was moving more towards how one would care for a close friend or perhaps brother. This idea that everything was working out filled Tessa with a beautiful joy. She was happy with Jem and, hopefully soon, she would be comfortable in the same room as Will.

With these thoughts Tessa cuddled back down under her thick duvet and quilt and drifted back into the world of dreams.

-Jump-

When Tessa woke she was cold. The duvet had slipped down to her waist, dragging the quilt with it, leaving her exposed to the frigid air of the November morning. She shivered and tugged the covers up around her again, forcing herself back down into the waves of sleep . . .

-Jump-

Something smoothed its self down Tessa's skin, something thin and finger-like. Tessa mumbled and frowned, pushing away the annoyance and rolling on to her side to hide from it. The annoyance travelled to the other side of her face and trailed down the right hand side, tickling past her eye and curving round her cheek.

Tessa grumbled again and did her best to stay asleep, but the constant annoyance was roughly pulling her out of her sweet, Jem filled dreams. Her eyes fluttered open and, in the hazy light of the morning, she saw a figure sat on her bed, silhouetted by the window.

She pulled herself round to face the person, but was blinded by the light that flooded the room. They must have opened the curtains, because she was positive that she'd closed them last night. As her eyes struggled to adjust she stared sitting up.

"Jem? Is that you?"

There was a short whine before any answer came. "Why would you want him now, my Tess?"

Tessa squealed and struck out at the person on the bed, her foot landing a kick on the person's thigh, forcing the person off the bed. Will landed with a solid thump on the floor, the air whooshing out of his lungs. Tessa scooted backwards on the bed, pushing herself into the back wall in an attempt to get away from him.

"Will?! What on earth are you doing?!"

Will rubbed the back of his head and sat up, then pulled himself up with the help of the edge of the bed. He stood there for a few moments, as if remembering where he is. Then he looked at her.

"Why would you call out for him?"

Tessa gaped at him for a second before replying. "Why would I call out for my _fiancé_?" She frowned at him, unable to understand his confusion.

Will flinched as she said that. He turned away from her, hiding his face from her gaze.

"Will what's wrong? Why are you here?" _And why at this time? _She added silently.

He turned back around and stared at her in confusion. "I came to see you of course . . . why else would I be here?"

"I don't know?! Why would you even want to see me?"

Will shook his head violently then, trying to clear his head of unwanted thoughts. "Why would I want to see you?! Why wouldn't I?!" Will was near yelling now, he sounded really angry.

"Will! Shhh! You'll wake everyone else up."

"You mean I'll wake your precious Jem?!"

Tessa shook her head. "Will! How can you say that?! He's your best friend! Your parabatai!"

He took a step back like Tessa had physically hit him, and then sat down on the end of the bed again. "I . . . he stole you- you were mine! But now . . . I can't take you from him . . . but I still want to be with you. I still love you, Tess."

Tessa looked down at the quilt tucked up around her and started playing with a loose string. "Will . . . you can't keep doing this. You have to stop. You need to move on from this."

"Don't you mean we?"

When Tessa didn't answer Will moved closer to her. "Tess? I don't understand . . . you still love me don't you?"

Tears began to leak down Tessa's cheeks, splashing down onto the quilt. When Will reached for her she struggled to force her words out. "No . . . don't. I don't want to be with you anymore Will. I- I don't love you anymore. I love Jem."

Will recoiled from her, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth. "No . . . No! That can't be true; we're supposed to be together. Us! Me and you, Tess! He wasn't supposed to fall for you- you're meant to be mine."

Tessa shook her head again and tried to say the words as gently as possible. "No, Will. Jem and I are supposed to be together. Not you and me."

Will looked at her, his eyes pleading with her, but Tessa looked away. "You should leave my room now. Before you do something you regret."

Will nodded slowly and rose off the bed, heading for the door. He opened it, but then paused, looking back at her sat on the bed. "I'll always love you . . . you need to know that."

Tessa nodded slowly and watched as he smiled slightly before slipping through the door and closing it softly behind him.

When he was gone, she let herself relax, the tears flowed more freely down her cheeks and she chocked slightly on them. Though her heart hadn't raced as she saw him, nor sunk when he'd left, she still felt bad for hurting Will like that. She knew it was the only way to make him see, to make him understand, but that fact didn't make it any easier.

She snuffled into the duvet, trying to muffle her sobs in the fabric. After a few minutes of heartfelt crying Tessa straightened up in bed. _Now that's enough of that. You can't sit here crying over one man whilst being engaged to another._

This thought brought Jem to the forefront of her mind. Images of him flashed through her thoughts, of the two of them walking in the park in the summer, of Jem trying to teach her a card game, of him trying to stop Jessie and Will bickering all the time. She remembered Will convincing Jem to go down and feed the ducks again, though this time they used bread, she remembered watching Jem and Will sparing in the training room and wondering if they would fight for real if Jem ever found out about Will's feelings for her. It frightened her to think that she could tear these two brothers apart.

Tessa pulled herself out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown and her slippers and headed towards the door. She stuck her head out before sliding out and clicking it shut behind her. She then padded across the carpet and knocked softly on Jem's door.

There was a quiet thump and then, after a few moments, a muffled voice called out. "Give me two seconds."

Tessa waited outside, glancing down the corridor to check no one was watching. She saw a shadow shift further down out of the corner of her eye. She turned and stared, fearful of automatons or just Will seeing her.

The door swung open, but Tessa couldn't tear her eyes away from the darkness.

"Tessa? What's the matter? What are you looking at?"

Tessa nodded in the direction of the shadow that shifted. "There. That shadow . . . does it seem strange to you? Like it looks like there's something in it."

Jem stepped round her, placing his arms around her waist, pulling her more towards the door and safety. He stared for a long moment in the direction of the shadow before shrugging his shoulders and twisting round to Tessa.

"I'm sorry, I don't see anything. It could just be Church skulking about. Why are you out in the corridor anyway?"

Tessa looked up at him and stepped a little closer into his embrace, leaning her head down on to his chest. "I had a nightmare . . . I just wanted to see you, to feel safe."

Jem nodded and buried his head into her hair, breathing in deeply the smell of her shampoo. "Of course me dear. Come on; back to sleep with you now, Tess. You're safe; I wouldn't let anything touch you."

Tessa pulled back and whipped her head from side to side. "I don't want to be alone tonight, please Jem, I just can't be alone."

Jem looked pained, but nodded. "Alright . . . Umm . . . I guess you should come in then."

Tessa blushed slightly and ducked her head, twisting to step inside his room. Jem cast one last look round the shadows in the corridor, before following her in and quietly shutting the door behind him. Tessa was perched on the end of the bed, twisting a lock of hair between her fingers, the witch light on his bedside table casting odd shapes on her body.

Jem checked the door again before moving across to her, smoothing down her hair and adjusting it on her shoulders. Tessa giggled, her arms falling to her side, and let Jem play with her curls. He sat down on the bed behind her and started running his fingers through her hair, humming a tune as he did so.

"Tessa?" Jem's voice sounded far away to her, so lulled by his music that she was drifting off.

"Hmm?"

"You're rocking backwards and forwards, do you want to lie down?"

Tessa nodded slowly, curling on to her side on the bed, pulling her feet up and letting her slippers fall to the floor. Jem chuckled softly and pulled her into his arms, carrying her towards the top end of the bed and slipping her under the covers and placing her head gently on the pillow. Tessa smiled but struggled to sit up right. Jem looked puzzled for a second before helping her sit upright.

She leaned towards him and gently stroked the side of his face, pausing to run one finger along his lips. "My Jem . . . My beautiful, shining Jem."

Jem laughed at her pun and captured her face between his hands, running his thumbs along her cheek bones. "If I am beautiful, my love, then you must be the sun it's self. For you fill my world with brilliant light and warmth."

Tessa smiled, his words sinking into her heart and touching her soul. She nudged forwards and gently pressed her lips to his, her arms circling round his neck, drawing his body closer to her. Jem laughed into the kiss before responded fully, one hand trailing down to her waist to pull her closer to him.

Jem pulled back and smiled at her. "Love, you need to sleep now. Come on, tuck yourself down and sleep."

Tessa nodded but pushed the covers off of her and tugged at the ties of her dressing gown. She struggled with them for a few moments, her fingers clumsy with tiredness. Jem chuckled again, but then leaned forward and calmly started undoing the knot Tessa had gotten herself into. His thin violinist's fingers made short work of the ribbon and soon it fell open, revealing Tessa's nightshirt.

Jem paused there and gulped a few times, remembering the last time he came so close to her. His fingers shook as he reached forwards and pulled Tessa towards him again, slanting his lips across hers again.

She gasped at the unexpected contact, but eagerly replied, running her fingers through his dusty silver hair. He groaned slightly into the kiss and leaned in, forcing Tessa on to her back with him propped up over her. She paused the kiss for a second, pulling back and placing one unsure finger on his soft lips.

"Wait."

Jem was panting hard, looking a little unwilling to stop, but he complied, letting her back up and moving out of her way when she swung her legs out of the bed. He watched her with curiosity as she pushed herself up out of the bed and started to shakily make her way round it to the other side. Jem quickly figured out what she was going for as she headed for the chest of draws beside his bed.

"Wait, I'll do it. I don't want any of it getting on to your skin."

Tessa frowned but nodded, allowing herself to sink back down on to the bed and Jem to lift the ornate box to place it out of the way. He placed it on a side table next to an armchair, but paused then, tracing the pattern on the lid of the box.

"Jem? Is something wrong?"

He turned round and smiled at her, walking towards her as he spoke. "No . . . I just feel so lucky to have you. Even with my disability and having Will around, you chose me. It makes me feel like the most fortunate gentleman in the world."

He stopped as he reached her and knelt before her, taking her hand and holding it to the side of his face. He gently pressed his lips to it and closed his eyes. Tessa blushed, but she also felt the guilt catch in her throat again as she knew that she'd chosen Will first, would have chosen him if he hadn't been such a pig to her.

A thought occurred to Tessa then. _What if I had just been with Will? If he'd never believed in the curse or such. Would I have still fallen for Jem?_

She pondered on it thinking of herself being with Will, walking in the park with him, feeding ducks with him, them enjoying books and poetry together. But this shattered as she considered all of Will. He would make a joke of it all, something that she would not be able to stand. She smiled at the idea that no matter whether she'd chosen Jem or Will first she would end with Jem. This filled with confidence that she was indeed doing the right thing for all three of them- herself, Jem and Will- by choosing to be with Jem. She stroked his cheek lovingly then moved to run her fingers softly through his hair again.

"I love you, Tessa. I always will."

The words echoed what Will had said before, but these meant more to Tessa. She loved him too, and she wanted him to know that.

She tugged him up on to his feet before pulling him into the bed with her, tucking the covers round both of their bodies. Jem wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Tessa rested her head on his chest, loving the feeling of his heart beat through his shirt. Jem leaned away for a second and extinguished the witch light that was sat on the bedside table, before cuddling back into her.

The darkness folded round them like an extra blanket as the two lovers curled up together. Just before Jem drifted back into his dreams, he heard Tessa's voice fill the silence.

"I love you too, Jem."

**There, what did you guys think of that?**

**Please review.**


End file.
